What Happened That Night
by kaely
Summary: CHAPTER 5! … when they all spend the night at Winry’s place in Risembool after the Elric brothers chase at the river. RoyAi!Disclaimer: I don't own FMA
1. Chapter 1

My first fic! I'm nervous... just please please read. Thanks.

* * *

"Well, it's late. I would have to ask you to spend the night here," Pinako said to Maria and Deny, Roy and Riza.

"Oh, thank you very much," Maria replied. "We really need a place to stay. Think about that, we went here without ever considering where we would spend the night. Denny, our problem is solved."

"Um… Oh, I sort of think that we would spend the night at the hamlet inn we passed this morning. And, what problem solved? You just said yourself, _we_ didn't plan where we'll spend our night here, well, _I_ solved it… the inn in the hamlet," Denny said disappointedly.

"What are you whining about? The lodging's free, we're accepting it… no, we just accepted it. What's the big deal anyway?" Maria inquired.

"So… no chance for a date?" Denny muttered almost to himself. Maria didn't seem to hear and just thank Pinako again for the invitation and causing Deny to feel more inferior than ever.

Pinako turned her attention to Riza, "well how about you?"

Riza answered promptly, "We need to go back to our camp to check on how things are going. With the urgent order to arrest Edward, constant update from the Central is necessary. We're going to cover it up as much as we could that Edward isn't here."

"Well… it's really dark outside, I doubt it if you'll ever see through the woods. And you're not familiar with the place there's a high possibility that you'll get lost, more likely that you're not going to reach your camp, so better yet spend the night here." Pinako said matter of factly.

"Yes, Riza. You should stay here for the night, my room's pretty big. I can accommodate Maria, Sheska and you. And besides, your Colonel is sleeping cozy in the sofa," Winry said as she jerked her head at the general direction of the sofa.

Ed barged in, "w-w-w-wait! _He_'s going to sleep here? Procrastinating perverted smoke puff alchemists is going to sleep here… in this roof? Hell, no way! This is too comfortable for him! Nah-a. After what he did to me, torturing me, _us_, a while ago he deserves to sleep at the river bed and I wish that there's a torrent, let him drown there! And… o-hoho… what would he do if his all wet, he'll probably panic and scream for her lieutenant to save his useless a… "

"Ed, for goodness sake! Leave it! He's tired, we're all tired, just let him sleep here." Winry snapped at him.

"Winry, of all people, you are the one who'd I expect to be in my side right now. You to defend me in my argument for him to step out of this house…"

"Me?"

"Yeah you…"

"Because?"

There was a pause, then Ed stammered, "because, you know… Ishabal… doctor… parents,"

"Ed! Unbelievable, haven't you heard what he said earlier this day? He's terribly sorry for it! Oh! Edward! Why do you have to bring this up! Arrgh! I haven't forgiven him yet but for everyone's sake couldn't you just leave it!" raged Winry.

Ed was dumbfounded. Everyone was silent. But Roy still dozed of. After a long while Riza was the one who broke the silence, "Are we allowed to sleep here tonight or not because we could start leaving now. The earlier we leave the more time we'll have tracing and re-tracing, if ever we get lost, our tracks back to our camp?"

"Yes, of course, you're allowed to stay here tonight. Winry will show you her room." Pinako replied as she glared at Ed.

"Alright then, thank you. I'll just wake up Colonel."

"OK"

Riza approached the sofa where Roy was sleeping and shook him gently, "Colonel… Colonel Mustang, wake up."

Roy slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of amber eyes, then he felt a hand shaking his right arm gently, then he heard a angelic voice _…wake up… _He thought, "Wow, is this what I get in having another Ishabal nightmare? Finally, I'm dead and talking to an angel half-conscious… " Then he realized that it was his lieutenant who was waking him. Then he bolted sitting up and shouted, "Lieutenant, what are you doing in my room?"

Riza didn't seem to mind his question, "Sir, Pinako and Winry were kind to let us spend the night in their house."

Only this time that Roy realized where he was, "Oh yes, of course," he said while standing up. "Thank you," he said to Pinako, then he turned to Winry and said, "Thank you very much."

"No problem. You'll stay with Ed in a room," Winry replied. "Sgt. Brosh will sleep there, too. Don't worry," she added quickly.

Roy's sleepy state disappeared when he heard that he would share a room with the little shrimp alchemist. "But-"

Riza stopped him and spoke to him in the most hushed voice, "Sir, you may not want to protest. There was a commotion here a while ago and it hasn't been completely dissolved. Permit me to suggest staying calm and just accept the offer."

Roy looked around the room after Riza spoke and indeed there was a feeling of tension.

"Alright then, lieutenant," Roy grunted.

"Riza, come on let's go upstairs. Maria… Sheska… come on, you're all tired," Winry called as everybody left the room to go upstairs. Denny asked Pinako where the bathroom was and he headed to it. But Ed is still motionless on his spot.

"Well, Colonel, good night sir," Riza said to Roy.

"Wait, lieutenant, don't leave me," Roy said as he grabbed Riza's arm while staring at a still dumbfounded Ed.

"Sir… I'll just be at the other room."

"Yeah, well, don't leave me alone with fullmetal royal pain in the ass," still staring at Ed who now came to himself but looking very sad, well, he just upset Winry.

"Colonel, it's just for a night, you can manage it. And Brosh will stay with you and Ed, too. It wouldn't be that difficult for you, sir," Riza assured.

"But what if he eats me while his sleeping thinking that I'm a burger or something? The freakish little thing is a food grinding machine! Can't you just stay beside me in my room; I would feel much safer," Roy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Colonel! Sir, no, I cannot stay with you in _a_ room. You'll manage, good night, sir," Riza answered surprised as she started to go upstairs. She blushed when she realized that Roy is still holding her arm, tighter.

"Wait, Lieutenant. What will I wear? I didn't bring any bedtime clothes," Roy asked stupidly.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't suppose it's still my concern on what are you going to wear," Riza said trying to control her anger. "It isn't my responsibility, sir, and besides our stay here is unexpected. What would you do without me," she said the last statement to herself, but apparently Roy heard her.

"That's why I always want you by my side. I don't want you to leave me, ever." Roy smirked, "So please stay with me tonight so that I'll feel safe around fullmetal?"

Riza was startled with Roy's statement, but got irritated at the last statement, "Good night, sir," she said that as she climbed briskly up the stairs.

But Riza suddenly climbed down the stairs and walked towards Ed, "Edward, I know, you're sad because you made Winry upset, but you have to go upstairs and sleep. You're tired. And you have to show the Colonel and Sgt. Brosh to your room."

Ed looked up at Riza after she finished speaking, "OK," he replied. "Mustang let's go upstairs," he said without any sign of irritation or any negative attitude towards Roy. Unconsciously, Ed was doing this to make up for upsetting Winry.

Roy amazed with Ed's approach to him, "what's with the change of attitude? Oh my, _Riza_, look he's super extra nice to me. He didn't even protest! He's planning something to get back at me." Riza and Ed just both stared at him: Ed stared at him without any emotion evident, while Riza stared at him because he called her _Riza_ not lieutenant or Hawkeye or Lieutenant Hawkeye, she was stunned.

"Mustang, for real, come on. I'll show you the room. I'm tired and upset and sad for another argument," Ed said, but he continued, "Cursed night! **My pops showed up and my brother has gone out with him and Winry's upset and I'm being hunted and you're here**. And don't give that i-thought-he-doesn''t-want-any-argument look. Just follow me upstairs. I'm not doing this for you. And don't bug Lieutenant Hawkeye on what are you going to wear, you oversized baby, I'll find something for you, you miserable pain in the ass! You made Winry upset with me; you're the reason after all… if it wasn't for you… "

"Edward, let's just all go upstairs, OK," Riza interrupted.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," he apologized, "let's go."

Roy couldn't understand his emotions he wanted to laugh at Ed but at the same time he felt sorry. When they reached the second floor of the house they met Denny at the rest room door as he was walking out the rest room door. Ed motioned him to follow them to the room.

"Colonel, you'll be fine. Good night, sir," Riza said to Roy as she was heading to the room she supposed to be Winry's.

"Yeah. Good night…, " he replied, then added "_Riza_," almost to himself.

* * *

Should I continue?... Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad that I'm already starting to write some fic, I'm anxious of the job I applied for to call me for my second interview. This thing saves me from being anxious. Anyways, blah blah blabbing about myself… Here's chapter 2, please read, enjoy!

* * *

Ed kicked open the already ajar door of the room. Ed entered first followed by Denny, then Roy who took a while looking at something (someone) at the corridor, smirking. Ed was pissed to see that there are only two beds inside, "which means one of us, would sleep on the floor" Ed thought.

"You sleep on the floor," Ed told Roy without looking at him.

"Huh? What, fullmetal?" Roy inquired as he was thinking of something (someone) else with a slight smirk on his lips.

Ed was even more annoyed. "I said, _colonel,_ that you will be sleeping on the floor, not on either of the beds, but on the floor, because as you can see there are only two beds. Do you understand?" He said as if to explain that one plus one is equal to two. Then he was still not satisfied, irritation steaming in him with the aftermath with his hell-raising to Roy earlier, "Where's your mind been on anyway when I first said that _you sleep on the floor_. What were you looking at the corridor for so long? You're checking out _your_ lieutenant's ass again? Don't look at me like that, perverted freakazoid, it's not like I'm the only one who notices what you do."

"You little creeper, I'll offer my laundry service for you… I'll wash your dirty brain to keep you in line!" Roy yelled.

"I'm only telling the truth," Ed said in a low voice, now enjoying the situation as he was attacking Roy on his personal fancies.

"Why you—" Roy started but was cut by Ed.

"Might also be that you're _taking advantage_ of her. _Harassing_ her whenever she's alone with you in your office or wherever she's compelled to be alone with you. Oh no! You're threatening her, so I understand where's that _loyalty_'s coming from," Ed delivered to Roy's face, relishing it. Ed respected Riza, sure he did, he wouldn't dare tell things like that to her. He knows he would hurt her feelings and it is very rude and he's scared with her bullets that could pierce through his flesh and automails. Most importantly he does not even believe of the things he said, he just likes to torment Roy.

"Damn it, you little shrimpy slug—" Roy shouted…

"What did you call me—" Ed yelled back…

"—how dare you say that! You have no idea of what you're saying! I'll twist your neck, I swear!" Roy was raising-hell. "If you're pissed off with me, just attack me… me, just me; don't involve _Riza_. _Riza_ does not deserve to be looked on like that, shit! She's dedicated to her job, her responsibilities, her duties, her obligations so much, she's working hard on it. _Riza_'s very professional and respectable! Fullmetal, you have to take that back, every word you said, or else I'll burn you until you become finer than the finest ashes, oh yes I would, I'll burn you!" Then, he snapped his fingers.

The flame missed Ed (because he ducked) and landed on one of the beds. "Shit! That was close." Ed sighed as Roy snapped his fingers again and landed on the other bed. The two beds were burning as Roy chased Ed to beat him until he'll get what he deserves. Denny, who all the while was just standing witnessing the arguments, was scared that the flames would get bigger and burn the house, he then run to the rest room and retrieved pale after pale of water running back and forth to the rest room to the room to put off the fire. The two alchemist seemed not to notice him saving the future of the house, they were still at each other, Roy now was the one dodging Ed's blows on his alchemy aided makeshift sword.

After a while, when Roy and Ed were tired and they were laying on the floor panting but still staring daggers at each other, Denny poured the last pale of water on one of the beds. Only this time that the alchemists noticed Denny and what happened in the room in general, which is not a pleasant sight.

"I could've volunteered to sleep on the floor, if you have ever bothered to notice my presence." Denny said as he dropped sitting on the floor as he was tired of the rest room-bed room trips. "But apparently, we're all sleeping on the floor."

"Great, just, great," Ed's sarcasm worked. "What will Winry say if she saw this mess…"

"Why don't you suppose the others heard us? I'm sure that we made a heck of a noise. Why aren't they bothering…" Roy wondered loudly, he was thinking of what Riza will think if she'll see what he had done.

"Well… I _even_ managed to close the door every time I fetch the buckets of water from the rest room to here. That sure minimized the noise," Denny answered Roy even though he knew the question wasn't meant to be answered. He then added an afterthought, "plus, the windows are closed, too, and the _girl's_ room is located at the other end of the corridor, if that's what you two are worrying…, sirs."

"Oh, yeah, right." Ed sighed again as he realized where Winry's room is located.

After they had recovered to their engagement, Ed stood and found them fresh sheets and pillows. "Here," he shoved at Roy and Denny.

"Here's your bed time clothes, baby-boo," Ed threw at Roy's face. "_Mommy's_ not here to strip of your clothes and dress you up," Ed said mockingly.

Roy got up and was in the snapping position.

Ed asked innocently, "Hey, what did I do?" and Denny pleaded, "No please. I'm tired of putting off some fire," at the same time.

Roy then let it past and sat on the floor, then, he got up again and changed his clothes. Then he laid himself on the floor, ready to sleep, he was tired and wants to rest.

After five minutes or so, Ed went on about, "Winry's upset, Lieutenant Hawkeye's upset, the old hag's upset, the fart flame alchemist's upset, the military's upset, the homunculus are upset, everybody in the whole damn world's upset, even my freaking stomach's upset," as he let out a mighty fart.

"Can't you do anything right tonight!" Roy snapped at Ed as he covered his nose.

Ed just laughed, without understanding how he should react. "I'll go to the rest room. Good night Sgt. Brosh. Just doze off, Colonel. Good night, _Riza_."

"What?" Roy asked puzzled, but her heart pounded fast hearing the name.

"When you were raising hell a while ago, you kept saying _Riza_…" Ed said smiling.

Roy just stared at Ed, wanting to say something to shut him up but Ed was already heading to the rest room and he was preoccupied that he said _Riza_ instead of Lieutenant in a heated tensed situation. "_Riza_, just that easily…" he thought. "Well, I kept calling her that while I'm alone," he thought as a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

I'm going to ask again… continue? Thanks. Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :D. My third chapter. Just so you know, this fic is based on the anime, not in the manga. Disclaimer: I Don't own FMA. _In the girl's room…_

* * *

"Riza, come on let's go upstairs. Maria… Sheska… come on, you're all tired," Winry called as she climbed up the stairs followed by Maria and Sheska. When they reached her room at the other end of the corridor, she opened the door and exclaimed, "Oohh, stupid me!" Maria and Sheska peaked at the same instant and saw her room so messy and topsy-turvy. It's so _unlikely_ to be a bedroom, it was more of like a metal junk shop and mechanic tool shop or something like that.

Sheska looked at Winry as if Winry was a crazy person, "You didn't tell me that you're a hoarder…"

"Your room sure is an extension of your automail workplace," Maria managed a smile as she shook her head slightly.

Winry was so embarrassed that other people saw her bedroom like this. She quickly glanced sideways to Sheska and Maria who were situated at either side of her, "Sorry… I'm so so sorry! I didn't expect my room would be like this… I mean sure I _know_ my room is in this state but I didn't expect for you guys to come here and spend the night…" Then Winry entered her room.

Sheska followed her inside and looked intently at Winry, "We just arrived… . You mean you left Risembool and went to Central without even cleaning your room… you know, even just putting your tools inside the tool box?" Maria entered Winry's bedroom.

"Well to be honest, I could work like this. I work like this. I know where my things are anyway, if I need them I could find them, I know where I last put them. And sometimes it's not like this; I was just working on a special automail." Winry defended herself.

Sheska spurted, "Wow, who could live like this? Humans can't… but aliens probably… Winry don't tell me, all this time you're—"

"Sheska," Winry cut her. "Maria, maybe you could help me clean my room… if that's alright with you? I'm so sorry, I know you're tired but please please please, so we could have some space to sleep." Winry pleaded.

"Sure, no problem." Maria assured.

"OK," Sheska replied, still looking suspiciously at Winry.

"Thank you."

As they started picking things and objects on the floor and everywhere, Riza entered the room. Riza was deep in thought, "_Riza,_" her own name was her last word syndrome with the voice of Roy…. "How could he call me that so easily? Oh, big deal, what am I thinking it for?" she kept thinking. She tried to shrug it off, when suddenly she realized how messy Winry's room was. "Am I in the right room?" She just managed to say after her short daydream episode.

Winry's head popped out from a pile of metal and exclaimed, "Yup, my bedroom it is!"

"Why is it…" Riza's clean-freakishness is working, "where's your bed… oh, _was_ that your bed…. I see you're cleaning it, well, I would like to help then."

"Yeah, thank you and sorry for the bother," Winry apologized.

Riza closed the room door and just started picking things up in speed, as if she would like to get rid of the clutter right away.

Suddenly there was shouting coming from the other side of the corridor. Faint voices could be heard, "shrimpy slug… what did you call me a shrimp who couldn't even swim a full leg because it's to small… you have no idea of what you're saying!... don't involve _Riza_… _Riza… Riza._" Then there were crashing, smashing, bumping noises.

Riza just froze, she heard her name again and _it_ was the colonel's voice, but only this time it was not the last word syndrome from her thoughts. She heard it, faintly but surely coming from the other end of the corridor, in the room Colonel Mustang is in.

"Oh! I'm sure as I'm sure that we're not going to finish cleaning this mess tonight that that's Colonel Mustang and Ed fighting and smacking and killing…" Sheska cried nervously.

"Come on, let's do something—" Maria was heading to the door.

"Wait, no! Just let them have a piece of each other. It's there problem." Winry blocked Maria with a look of irritation and resentment in her face.

"But…" Maria tried to protest.

'Sgt. Brosh is there to get in between them, he'll _probably _handle that," Winry reasoned.

"Well, that's what I'm worried about. He'll be caught up in their _battle_ trying to stop them and get hurt…," then she caught herself worrying about Denny, "Well… you know… yeah… you're right, it's there problem."

They continued cleaning Winry's room listening to the brawl happening in the _boy_'s room, until the noise stopped, but Riza merely managed to pick a wrench, held it and just stood there blanked face all that time.

Riza thought, "Big deal, big deal, big deal. So what if he'll call me _Riza_. Why am I thinking this, it's not like I'm getting excited or thrilled or happy or… who am I kidding, of course I do feel that way. No, no, no! Forbidden, remember _Lieutenant Hawkeye,_ no _Colonel Mustang… "_

A voice, was calling her name "_Riza, Riza…_" "It's my name again," she thought, "but it is not the Colonel's voice," she thought disappointedly.

"Riza, Riza… Lieutenant Hawkeye. Are you alright?" Winry inquired as she tapped Riza's left arm repeatedly and with force. "You've been in a trance, if you're not aware…"

"Of course I'm fine," Riza defended herself, scared that the women in the room might discover what she had been thinking. "I was just… um… thinking of something… military… stuff."

"Yeah… right… ok…. Anyways, we're going to transfer to another room, since we can't finish cleaning my room, as Sheska stressed earlier (Sheska smiled and scratched her head), and we need to sleep." Winry told Riza.

"Alright then, let's proceed to the room that we could sleep on." Riza answered as if nothing weird had happened to her.

They exited Winry's room and proceeded to the room adjacent to Ed, Roy and Denny's room. Winry opened the room door noisily, turning the doorknob forcefully and yanking the door, trying to open it with all her might. "Whew, that was hard," she panted.

Sheska laughed, "Winry, for real, don't you have a _decent_ room in your house. We can't sleep here, the bed is huge but it looks moldy and full of bedbugs and the headboard's rotten. There are cobwebs and the dust is thick in the room."

"This was my parents' room," Winry said sadly. "It was not used for years, so… it looks like this." "But it's far better than my room, more space and just a little sweeping and dusting, then we could all sleep in the floor to avoid the bedbugs bites." She said trying to sound cheery.

There was a very very awkward pause, especially for Sheska, no one spoke for a long while.

"Winry… I'm so… I'm really… so so sorry… I didn't kn… I didn't mean to…" Sheska stammered.

Winry just smiled and shook her head, her gesture meant _it was nothing and don't worry about it Sheska. _

"Well, let's go in and start cleaning… again," Winry said as she entered the room.

Riza, Maria and Sheska followed and started cleaning at once.

* * *

Hope you liked it… Please review… Thanks a lot… I'm working on the fourth chapter, back _in the men's room_… hope you'll keep on reading my fic. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

My cousin whom I haven't seen for a long time visited us in our house and we kinda had a chat about our interest and stuff. Of course, I brought up FMA, and I can't believe he said into my face that FMA's corny! I was and still am irritated that's why I'm distracted that I can't write my fic, so sorry for the long delay or if it is not good enough… Anyways here's chapter 4, read, please review and enjoy. :)

* * *

"What's that noise?" Roy asked Denny as he lowered his blanket to his chest. 

Roy heard some banging near their room, then Sheska's laugh, _"… decent room… headboard rotting…"_

Denny listened for a while, "Sir, I think it's coming from the adjacent room, sir. Sir, I think it'd the ladies that are making noise, sir. Sir, I think they transferred rooms, sir."

"Oh… yeah, I heard their voices…. And why are you keep on saying _sir_, you're over using it, if you think it's respectful you're wrong, it's annoying." Roy replied irritated.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to sound that way, sir. Oh, sir, I'm doing it again. Sorry... sir…" Denny apologized.

"Just shut up." Roy rolled his eyes. He pulled his blanket to cover his face to avoid seeing Denny's ignoramus looking face as he gawked at Roy expecting some absolution. Then as he settled himself to a comfortable position, he clearly heard more noises from the room adjacent to them: furniture being pushed, screeching, squeaking, sweeping, brushing noises …

Then he heard Winry's voice, _"Finally, we can rest. This should do. I'll be back in a sec. I'll just get you something." _

For a while Roy heard nothing and he felt sleepy. Then it was Winry again,_"here, sleeping clothes for you three. I haven't used them yet, so don't worry it's clean. You can take off you're undies to be comfortable." _

Roy suddenly felt awake, drowsiness left him. "Did I hear that right? Take off their undies… that means Riza , too…" He felt his body getting hot. "Oh, gracious heaven!" He thought to himself.

"_Oh, thanks Winry. I really need these clothes. It's such a long, hard, stressful day, I need a breather…" Riza said. _

"_You're welcome, no problem. I'll be back, I'll just get some sheets and some extra cushions." _Winry replied.

"Riza's speaking," Roy's mind is full of sparks. "She just accepted the bedtime clothes. I bet she's… gulp … undressing this very moment…" A trickle of blood came out from Roy's nose.

Then he heard Sheska's voice, _" Sigh , freedom from clothes. We are presently, yes, right now this very moment, are naked… well, nearly naked, coz we still have our undies on. But you know sometimes, I view clothes as a symbol of restriction, oppression, a sign of invasion, some form of repression for humans to be free from what they feel or what they want to do. The moment the fabric touches our body it imprisons us from our natural instincts. Just that right now we humans don't notice that because we are used to it, to wearing clothes, we don't bother questioning its impact to our whole being and consciousness."_

Roy wasn't minding the ridiculous things Sheska was saying, but what Skeska said that made the sparks in his head go ballistic is _we are presently naked, _"Confirmed, _she's_ naked," as more blood trickled from his nose.

"_Where did you get those ideas?" _Riza asked appalled but amused

Maria was the one who answered, _"She's really weird," _she whispered to Riza. Then she said to Sheska, _"Next time, choose the books you read alright? Because what you're saying is not healthy." _

Sheska just blinked. But after a second or two she exclaimed, _"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, WOW!"_

"_What?" _Riza asked, her impression to Sheska being odd increasing.

"_Are you kidding me_?" Sheska continued to stare at Riza amazed.

"_I didn't say anything…_" Riza decided that Sheska's out of her mind.

Sheska didn't seem to here what she said, "_are you kidding me with that body? Are you serious you own that gorgeous body? How do you maintain that?_"

"Gorgeous body… gorgeous body… gorgeous body … gorgeous body…" Roy's mind kept on repeating as his nose spurted a great deal of blood. His whole body is now shaking. He is still presently covered with the blankets that one's was gleaming white but now he clutched a handful of some part of the blanket that is crimsoned with blood.

"_U..u..um, well, I… that's such a compliment, Sheska, thank you but you see I really don't bother how I look. There are a lot of things to worry about – _" Riza was cut.

"_Yeah, wow, Riza. I'd kill to have that abs_." Maria blurted. "_Look at mine; they're boring and look if I pinch my tummy… yup, baby fats. Gosh, Riza, yours are perfect. I don't know how I could get rid of these fats; I'm always on the go but…_" Maria added as an afterthought.

"…" Riza found herself lost for words. "_… just do some sit-ups every morning…_"

Roy sat up from lying on his make shift bed and pulled down the blanket to his waist. He stared past through the boy's room's slightly open door to the girl's fully opened door. His nosebleed uncontrollable as one of his nostrils sprayed more blood on his shirt.

"_And, your skin_," Sheska approached Riza and stroked Riza'a arms. "_It's smooth and soft. I hope you're skin's mine… for real. Maria, touch her skin, see for yourself._" Maria approached Riza and touched her skin.

"_Yeah, I know… actually, just by merely looking at it looks smooth. Come on, Riza, share your beauty secrets_," Maria teased.

Riza stood and just looked from Sheska to Maria, shocked from they're sudden action to caress her without any permission.

Roy, in the other hand: "They're touching her… smooth, soft skin…" He felt his boxers tighten more as his body stiffened.

"… _ok…_" Riza still lost of words tried to reply as they continued to caress her arms.

"_Oooh, perfect boobs. You're a C, right_?" Sheska blurted again out of the blue.

"_Yeah, 35 C, to be exact_," Riza just replied so that she could at least say something.

"_It's unfair. Mine's a bit sloppy. Why's yours like that: it's firm and intact and it's not going in opposite poles… did you have some surgical something_?" Maria inquired.

"_Me, oh, no no no no… I'll never waste my money on to that_," Riza replied scandalized, and then she added, "_… it's natural…_" to complete Maria's hanging thought.

Roy doesn't know what to do, or how he feels, or how he'll react just that if anybody would see him, anyone would freak out and believe that he is in dire need to be rushed in the ER of a hospital with a lot of blood bags standing by.

"_Where did you buy that bra? It's cute, I like the design, right there… yeah… that part, the floral lace is cute_," Maria pointed at Riza's bra.

"_You know the boutique near the coffee shop at the main street in Central? They also have an underwear line. The designs are pretty. You're right, this floral lace is cute and it's not itchy._" Riza replied with an air of pride in wearing something nice.

Sheska laughed, "_Lieutenant Hawkeye has a mushy girly nice-y sweety cute-y side, huh?!_"

Roy's having a mental overload he feels something phenomenal is happening in face of the earth…

"_Holy, if I have that body, I would not do anything… nothing… I won't find a job, a hobby, anything… I would just be naked_."

Volcanoes are erupting…

"_If I have that body, I wouldn't even bother to join the army._"

Ocean's are rising…

"_What's your perfume, its smells nice and the scent stays long wouldn't you say, it's been a long day_."

The grounds are breaking…

"_You know what, let's just… be silent... and change to our bedtime clothes… alright?_"

Volcanoes are erupting… Ocean's are rising… The grounds are breaking… The stars are falling… Roy couldn't take it anymore!

Ed coming from the rest room opened the boy's room slightly opened door exclaiming, "Wow, that's such a relief!" When suddenly he was face to face with Roy, wild eyed, hair messy, blood freely flowing from his nostrils, clothes and the blanket his clutching crimsoned.

"What the fuck – " Ed was startled as he attempted to ask, but Roy screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Riza stop making me suffer!" Roy screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked like a crossover of a lunatic and a gunned down dying man.

The girls went out of the room upon hearing Roy's scream.

As soon as Riza saw Roy's condition she cried out, "Colonel! What happened to you! You're covered with blood!" Riza was so worried she was in the verge of tears.

In that short instance that Riza was rushing towards Roy, for Roy it was very long, like Riza was moving in slow motion. And as Roy was seeing Riza, Roy realized all at once that Riza is not wearing any undies but the bedtime clothes which are just composed of a tiny cotton tank top and a tiny spandex shorts and her beautiful soft golden hair was down. Roy's mouth dropped open.

Ed who was still looking at Roy saw Roy's eyes widen, as if it's going to pop out of the sockets and the blood from his nostrils gushed more and sprayed in all directions. After that Roy fainted falling backwards inside the boy's room. Ed turned to look at Riza who was in the moment nearing Roy.

"Lieutenant, stop right there," Ed held out his hand to block Riza from Roy.

"Edward, are you crazy he needs help – " Riza tried to argue.

"He needs help alright but definitely not from _you_ at this… situation," as he took a quick glance at Riza's body. Ed tried very hard not to have a nose bleed.

"Please, he needs me – " Riza now desperately struggled but was cut again.

"Believe me Lieutenant, he does _not_ need you right now. So please get inside your room, I'll take care of him for you, alright?" Ed tried to explain to calm Riza down. And the he added, "And before I'll get my own _dose_ of nose bleed."

"What's going on?" Winry asked as she stood at the corridor with sheets and blankets in her hands. And Ed's own dose of nosebleed began when she saw Winry was just wearing a very tiny nightgown. Ed was used to see her with less clothes than required but these past days was different and definitely that night was different. "It must be I'm surrounded by half naked women…" Ed thought.

Ed quickly shook the thoughts off his head then he quickly wiped the blood from his nose, "It's nothing. The colonel's hormones just exploded."

"No, wait. He is in terrible shape. Oh for goodness sake Edward, let me _see_ him." Riza pleaded.

"I'll try again, ok. The least thing he needs right now is _you_, Lieutenant, OK get it? And unless you want more bloodshed, you women should just get in your room and keep your door close, alright? I'll take care of the colonel" Ed replied irritated but very pleased as his eyes landed on Winry's legs.

"Edward – "

"Goodnight, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Goodnight to all of you." Ed shouted as he was closing the boy's room door. "Goodnight, Winry." He said before the door clicked close.

"Goodnight to you, too," Winry replied casually.

"Wait, Edward, the colonel is… he needs… Edward, please open the door. Come on, Roy needs to see a doctor – " Riza pleaded again as she pounded at the boy's room door.

"Riza, calm down. I know Ed and Colonel Mustang is not in good terms but if he says he'll take care of him, he will, trust me," Winry assured Riza.

"Did I just hear that right? You called him _Roy_?" Sheska said with malicious twinkle in her eyes.

"What? Is that a question?... I mean it's not the right time for those nonsensical things in situation like this." Riza replied confused but still worried.

"You're avoiding my question. _Roy_?" Sheska pushed.

"Sheska, you're really out of your mind!" Riza snapped angrily.

"But you did say it."

"No… stop it. You're nuts. You need mental help!"

"Hey don't get mad, you did say it.

"No, I didn't. Shit his dying inside and you're thinking ridiculous things!"

"You did say – "

"I DID NOT!"

"Gosh, the drama… what are you two 12-years-old? Teasing crushes? Cut it out, let's go to bed." Maria commented bored but amused, "Winry, let me help you with that."

"Wait, how about – " Riza still struggling to get to Roy.

"Riza, for the millionth time, he'll be fine. Go to bed." Winry persuaded Riza.

"Did you see him… did you? His covered with – " Riza wouldn't give up.

"Yeah, I saw him, alright. He'll be perfect in the morning, don't worry. He is a big boy, he can handle himself. You know what the problem is; you're spoiling him too much. Let him be for a while," Winry tried to explain again.

Riza was silent for a moment but still looked very worried.

"Come on, let's rest," Maria pulled Riza's hand as they entered the girl's room.

Meanwhile, at the boy's room…

"Eww, what a disgusting filthy creature…" Ed muttered as he pulled Roy from the door to the middle of the room.

When he was satisfied on to where he settled Roy, he stretched his _good _hand and automail hand. Then he took a quick glance in Denny's direction, and then he was surprised that Denny was sitting up awake and for worst there's blood trickling down his nose.

"Hell, no way! You too? If you'll faint, I'll dump your body into some sewer," Ed outraged, threatened Denny.

"Maria, was she wearing – "

"Arrrgh, would you just shut up!" Ed commanded.

"Ok, goodnight… sir," Denny replied as he lied down and curled.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If i have any mistakes please let me know. I started with my job a month ago, I hardly have time for myslef, so it would take a while before I could update… if you would still think that I should… please review. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

I know… sorry, sorry… months, gosh! If I'm the reader of this fic, I would definitely be impatient… but it's here: Chapter 5, finally! With all the delays and the hectic scheds, re-writing, deleting some parts and not to mention the laziness and all the other bottlenecks, I've finished the Chapter, hope you'll enjoy… and please review… thanks a lot! Let's get the HEAT on!

* * *

Later in the night…

Riza kept on shifting on the sheets where she was lying, "I hope _he_'s alright." She shifted quickly from her left side to her right and her elbow hit the wooden floor, "ouch!"

"You alright?" Winry asked with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go back to sleep… don't mind me, I'm fine," Riza replied sincerely while she was rubbing her elbow.

"It's good that you're OK but it can't be help not to _mind_ you. The floor creaks every time you shift; it's difficult to sleep hearing continuous creaking. I don't mean to be rude, I'm sorry if I sound like one." Winry explained.

"Oh Winry, sorry I'm bothering you, it's just that I can't sleep…" Riza trailed of.

"Still thinking about the colonel? sigh I'm not going to talk you out about it this time but you have to _try_ to sleep. I am sure tomorrow's going to be hectic for you and the colonel. Don't worry he _is_ fine." Winry tried to console Riza.

"Yes, alright… I'll try… thank you, Winry,"

"OK, then, good night."

"Good night."

But Riza still couldn't sleep. She just lay down and stared at the ceiling still thinking about Roy's condition.

After a long while she sat up, bit every single nail on her fingers, then she felt some eyes looking at her, she thought it was Winry being annoyed at her but the pair of eyes belongs to Sheska… still with her glasses on.

"Lieutenant, you _are_ human alright," Sheska said dreamily. "You're chewing your nails! Being stiff and all when you're in uniform it's easier to consider that you're an alie-"

"Shush! Sleep _Private_ Sheska, that's an order! Aren't you tired of your theories!" Riza commanded in a hushed but imposing tone.

"To be honest, in fact I-"

"Sheska! Shut up!" Riza, Winry and Maria chorused.

Riza was kind of embarrassed to see the other two wakes up and react violently… technically she was the cause of the stir… and though it irritated her she was also the cause of Sheska's rouse from sleep. Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Riza created an alibi to leave the room for a while, "I'll just go out… nature calls."

Meanwhile…

Roy woke feeling very uneasy, his head does not feel lightheaded or anything but he feels very uncomfortable. He feels sticky and filthy and grimy. He smells the strong odor of isopropyl alcohol on every direction his nose sniffed. Then he opened his eyes…

"Holy COW!" Roy screamed at the top of his lungs as he sat up. He was inside a sort of a thick transparent box.

Roy touched one side of the plastic box, "It's soft… OK at least it's soft… that's a comforting fact… right?" He is in deep delusion.

He's muttering to himself, "What's happening… where am I?" He's thoughts are on great speed, "I'm not captured am I…? Why am I stupidly scared, I'm the Flame Alchemist… I don't want to be a guinea pig, an experiment perhaps?... wahahaha… what am I thinking! I've lost it… I still have great things to achieve... Lieutenant Hawkeye, help me-"

Then he got his wits back, "Oh yeah… I'm in Risembool." He remembered the episode before he fainted, "Riza…"

Then embarrassment hit him, not only to the people who might have heard him scream (let alone Fullmetal) but also to himself. "Damn, Roy… what's with the panicking? Snap out of it!"

"And what the hell is this," he scrambled out angrily finding a way out of the plastic box. When he finally got out, he stood and stared at the plastic box. Written on top of the box in big bold red letters is the word '_QUARANTINE_', under it '_DANGER: Don't get near or even dare to look at it if you don't want to laugh your head off…_' furthermore in still smaller letters beneath the caution '_and DIE for the lack of air due to continues laughter_.'

Roy has still not processed what he just saw and read when he realized that he was at an end of the room, the box is situated against the wall, and a big empty space ran from _his_ end up to what seems three quarters of the room. He walked slowly from the spot where he stood up to where the empty space ended which was indicated by a yellow tape used in the crime scene investigations. Instead of the usual _caution_ written on the yellow tape, it was replaced by a row of the mocking dummy face of the Fullmetal Alchemist, like the one he used to trick Roy during their match at Eastern Headquarters for the re-assessment of their state alchemist status. Cramped at the other end of the room, outside the yellow tape, were Denny and Ed, dozing and spread eagled in their own obnoxious manner.

"You tiny flee pest of a drooling mad mutt!" he said slowly, emphasizing every single word in his statement as he fixed his raging eyes on the sleeping alchemist kid.

What Ed had done really got on his nerves. He even relished saying out loud, "Oh, sweet revenge" as he tore off the yellow tape. He managed a wicked smirk and proceeded in making a transmutation circle around Ed and Denny (since the poor Sgt. is on the way). Then, he rushed to get the plastic box and transmuted it into a huge fish net with Ed and Denny inside it. To his surprise the two just stirred and jerked but still in deep slumber. Roy stood grinning, scratching his chin, admiring his work.

After a short while, he became aware of himself again and the uneasy disgusting feeling he has. He looked down on his clothes and saw dry blood all over his shirt and dried pasty like goo on the crotch of his boxers, "Ew, I need a wash." "Riza, look what you have made me do," he added as a perverted afterthought.

As he headed to the door to go to the rest room, he glanced back to the fish net and its _contents_, "well just wait a minute, there's something missing," he thought sarcastically. He then transmuted the yellow tape into a placard with a text saying, "_FOR SALE: __Freshly caught shrimp__…BUT WAIT, there's more! Buy it in the next 5 minutes and you'll get the sea urchin beside it ABSOLUTELY FREE!" _Roy chuckled for a minute as he placed the placard in front of the net and afterward headed off to the rest room.

Roy exited the room. While walking at the corridors to the direction of the rest room he was busy picking his nose, but instead of boogers he was pulling out clotted blood due to his previous nose bleeding. He reached the rest room door still absorbed in his serious nose picking, when the door of the rest room opened and in a fraction of a second he saw a familiar-looking goddess of his dreams emerging out of the door…

Riza relieved herself, flushed the toilet and pulled back up her shorts and washed her hands: the whole time she was doing all of this she was _still_ thinking of Roy's condition. When she was through with her business, she opened the rest room door and to her surprise Roy is standing in front of him (picking his nose). She felt numb and ill at ease of Roy in front of her when just moments ago she was thinking of him while she was doing her stuff, these thoughts run in her mind in a flash. She attempted to move by taking a step but lost her footing…

"Riza!" he whispered, as he realized who the goddess was and the next thing he knew he was laying on his back on the floor with a pair of amber eyes staring intensely at him…

Riza crashed at Roy and ended up on top of Roy. Thank goodness her reflexes were quick that she had her hands on the floor so that her arms supported the weight of her upper body so as not to completely colliding with Roy's. But heaven knows how their lower bodies, i.e. from pelvis to hills, crashed and bumped and entwined with each other…

Their passionate gaze connected so perfectly that if anyone would see them would have seen but a mutual expression, a mutual sensual movement, a mutual trembling breath… They stared at each other in that position for a long time…

Roy Mustang was staring at the woman on top of him with long golden hair and remembering at once the clothes she's wearing: small light colored tank top and tiny spandex shorts. His brain suddenly has full of bizarre cravings, like wanting to eat a triple-scooped ice cream in a sugar cone with a cherry on top in the middle of the night. "Oh, yes, I would let myself think what's hiding behind those clothes," Roy was thinking unconstraint. He _knows_ the size of her breast, the smoothness of her skin and the smell of her… and he thought in pride that he didn't really _need_ what has been said in the girl's room earlier… he _knows_ those facts just by merely looking at her… "Wow, the perfection," he thought. Then, he thought, "But then again, why am I letting myself fall for this feeling… this feeling that I told and keep reminding myself that is off-limits…. I'm young, handsome, successful and the most eligible bachelor in the land, I could make any woman fall in love with me… why am I always caught in this longing to have a special something with her… why do I want do make things complicated…"

Riza Hawkeye was fixated on Roy's eyes, "those dark eyes... " And she could translate what those gleaming dark eyes are revealing. She knows that the owner of these eyes desires her… those piercing eyes could not be interpreted otherwise but that. "Who do I think I am, the most beautiful woman alive, I don't deserve _his_ stare…" But still, she let herself be in awe of his handsomeness, "that face that's just inches from mine…"

Roy Mustang, at one point, could only think of one word: happy. He trailed off for a while thinking of his past, thinking of his achievements as an alchemist, thinking of his dreams, his mistakes, his sins and his daily life. He tries to find the happiness in it and realized that there were no reasons to be happy for these matters. He spent almost all of his life trying to be great and successful, and the later part to absolve for his _crime_s… he wants to prove something and achieve something but beyond that he realized that he does not know who does he want to offer the proof? "This woman who's always there for me… it's for _you_" He was weary of all the years he had spent searching for something but couldn't find it and tired of that feeling of vengeance and absolution, but whenever he is with Riza, he feels safe and assured and _happy_. Then he wanted to look deeper on Riza's eyes but soon became aware that there were no longer beautiful amber eyes staring back at him and realized that Riza had torn herself away from him.

He was left there lying on the floor in a _deeper_ trance. When he sat up, he saw Riza was sitting on a corner looking at him, flushed red. Their eyes found each other's gaze and remained transfixed again. Then, Roy's eyes lowered and found Riza's breast. It was glued there for sometime.

Riza felt Roy's intent look on her, she felt that scrutinizing look. That penetrating stare that saw through her clothes… she thought she would be outraged and angry that she would feel eventually to all men who gawk at her that way, bullets will eventually be all over the place, but she didn't. She even gratifyingly raised her chest as for Roy to have a better access to look on it. She raised her chest even higher; more bear part of her breasts reveals as that part of the tiny tank top covering those breasts is slipping down. One of the straps slipped of her shoulder, and one of her breasts was slowly being exposed… now, fully exposed.

As Roy is witnessing this revelation of Riza's body to him, in his world of imagination he is caressing Riza, touching her, cuddling her, loving her. Roy wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to comfort her. He knows that she's feeling sexy at the moment… but he is also aware that if he touches her, everything will change, he does not know if that move would be for the better or worse…. He would like it to be that way for now, that she is there… she is present there near him… as she always was… and he is happy about that… "but Dear Heaven she's so gorgeous."

When Roy decided that he doesn't care what will happen, he's just going to kiss her…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the scream coming from the boy's room. "Why am I in this crap!!!"

Roy and Riza broke away from their trance and back to reality. They both quickly stood up. Riza quickly realized the state of her tank top and fixed it hurriedly. Roy feeling so awkward than ever was about to say goodnight to his Lieutenant, when suddenly Riza exclaimed, "Oh, Colonel, are you alright?" as she was looking at the blood on his shirt.

"Oh, this blood. Nah, this is just from a …scratch," Roy answered, feeling more stupid.

"Are you sure? Aren't you hurt? You were bleeding badly earlier, I was so worried," Riza took his hands and pulled him to the direction to the rest room. "Are you wounded? There are bandages here in the rest room. I'll take care of it."

"W..we…well, you see it's not really…" Roy stammered; he felt really embarrassed. He does not really want Riza to know that all those blood came _solely _from a severe nosebleed.

"Colonel, don't be so stubborn. Please let me take a look at it."

As they entered the rest room and clicked the door close, "Mustang!!!!!!!!!!!! Get me out of here!!!!!!!! Shut up, Brosh, stop panicking!"

* * *

…. What do you think? Was it duh, OK, so so, or excellent…? Please inform me if I got overboard. Sorry if I ever offended anyone. I actually am constraining myself because the first one that I have done is worthy of a M rating, so I kinda deleted and rewrote most part of it…. And of course my ever significant paranoia question, ignore all queries but this: should I continue? Please, pretty please read and review. Thanks so much. 


End file.
